1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to an input processing method of compensating a touch event and a voice sensing function in a mobile terminal to yield a more precise signal input, and an input processing device for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals support voice call function and are widely used in various fields for convenient use and easy mobility. Mobile terminals provide various inputting methods for ease of use. An existing mobile terminal provides a touch screen having a touch panel and a display unit such that the touch panel processes user manipulation for touching a specific image output on the display unit by a user to generate a corresponding touch event and controls an application program corresponding to a user facility based on the processing. However, the touch screen function of the existing mobile terminal is used only when the display unit can be viewed or by only a user. Moreover, the touch event processed by the touch panel is not precise so that a touch event demanded by a user may not be not correctly generated and applied.